Remember?
by HelloKittyLover12343
Summary: Ed gets killed. Roy does the one forbidden thing and brings Ed back as a girl? Feelings change. Ed's main goal stays the same, getting Ed and Al's bodies back to normal. Who was Ed's killer? Was this meant to happen?  Sorry I ask to many questions.  R
1. Chapter 1: Edward

**AN: Hey Guys! I wrote this like two weeks ago and decided it was worthy of going on so here it is! It's a little sketchy but please review!**

**Disclaimer: As much as i wish i made this awesome story i dont. TT,TT**

* * *

Remember…?

**A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction. **

**Written by: AllieCat12343**

**Ed's POV**

"Bastard." I stomped out Mustang's door, startling Falman and Havoc. They started back to work not caring why I was mad. I mumbled more dirty words to myself, before Riza walked over to me. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ed, what did Roy do now?" I sat at my desk and shoved my head in my hands. I sighed deeply. I looked up at the ceiling avoiding Riza's face. She grabbed me and made me look at her. "Come on, Ed. Tell me what Roy did."

"He told me- no wait he ordered me to go to a meeting with him, something about Fuher Bradley." I glared at Mustang's now closed doors. Now wishing that my eyes could shoot lasers and hurt Roy.

Riza sighed and pulled out her guns. She pulled out a cloth from her pocket with the opposite hand. She stared at Ed as she started to polish her gun. "Ed, Roy is putting his trust in you to go with him. It's probably something important that he wants you to go with. Now go back to your dorm and find something presentable to wear." She silently dared me to disagree. But I silently refused with a small nod of my head. Nodding more noticeably as I stood.

"No problem. I'll be off then." Riza smiled at me so innocently, but the gun tipped her off. I walked towards the hall door, when Mustang popped his head out and strode a foot out of the door smirking at me. I had no doubt in my mind that he had been listening to me and Riza. I instantly clapped my two hands together, imagining Mustang falling through the floor. Less than ten seconds later Mustang was on the next floor down.

Breda, Fury, Havoc, and Falman all got out their wallets and started betting on the outcome. A big audible _thump_ sounded on the floor below cracking off the walls and bouncing around in here. I snickered and sat calmly in my chair and pulled out a folder full of work that I needed to finish up.

"Edward! What the Hell!" Mustang yelled angered from the floor below. I couldn't help but laugh when Mustang came in through the office doors with a limp. I tried to stifle my laughs with my hand, but failed horribly. Mustang glared at me as he pulled on his gloves. I gave him my most wicked smile. Mustang walked past me to his office. He purposely stepped over the hole. The guys grinned and made the final bets as Mustang called me into the office. I turned back towards Mustang's office and walked in closing the door behind me with my metal foot. I laughed hard. Almost fell too, because of the convulses the laughter caused.

I fell to the floor and without reason I clapped my hands and morphed my automail arm into a dagger. He heard Mustang chuckling in the back ground and looked up to see Mustang at his desk looking calm. But the only way I could tell Roy was the cause of this, is because amusement danced in his eyes.

"What'd you do?" I said shocked, looking around to see nothing that could've tripped or made me fall. _What did he do?_ I wondered silently in my head.

**Roy's POV: **

I snapped my fingers and directed the flames at Edward. Apparently Edward's body reacted to the flames before his mind could catch up. That led to a very confused Ed and a very amused Mustang. I chuckled loudly. I pulled the calm mask out and put it on just as Ed looked up at me.

"What'd you do?" He looked all around and obviously couldn't find a verdict to what made him fall. He looked at Roy and glared. I smiled at him.

"Revenge is oh so sweet. Now Fullmetal, we have some business to establish. I know you and your brother Al are still looking for the Philosopher Stone but you have been ordered by the Fuher himself to stay behind and in Central until further notice. He already has people notified at the train station and borders know that you are not to leave. So don't even try to think you can leave Central." Edward scowled. If looks could kill I'd be vanished from all history.

"Damn it! Mustang why do I have to stay? You know how important it is to get Al and my bodies back! You all can kiss my ass!" I Ed exploded. I waited for him to calm down before speaking. After a good two minutes silence hung in the air.

"Fullmetal! Get in line! You know you can do nothing so why don't you shut up and listen!" I stopped to get a breath. "You already know that something big is happening. But I need you to go pack up your belongings and Al's and head on over to my place. I'll tell you what's happening when you get there. Do not act like a fool when you reach my house. The Fuher's going to be there." I spoke slowly and watched the flutter of Ed's emotion's pass through his face. Anger, confusion, more anger. "Okay now go. You are Dismissed." I sighed and then suddenly remembered the bet. "Oh, yeah and Ed, I'm the one that knocked you down with fire. Enjoy." Ed kicked the door off the hinges and walked out. "Ed, that's the second time this week!" I yelled. Damn that kid is annoying.

**Ed'sPOV:**

What the hell? All I could think is Shit a million times as I walked out of Mustang's office. Breda looked over. "So, Boss would you mind telling us what happened?" I looked over at Breda.

"Yeah I kicked Mustang's ass." I smirked as Roy disagreed in the back ground and walked out of the office. I walked out of the corridor and out towards the dorms. I reached my room and unlocked the room. "Al?" No answer. "AL!" Still no answer. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Al!" I yelled and yet no answer. A rock clamped on my head and I fell to the floor unconscious.

Awhile later someone was kicking my ribs. "Get up you bastard and fight like a man!" A males voice yelled. I winced but got up with my blood boiling.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?" I was getting ready to punch this person in the face when something stopped me. I froze. What the fuck? I pulled harder to move but something was holding me back. I turned to see a guy I'd never seen before pulling me away from the scene. Only to tie me up to the wall. A phone pressed to my ear and the phone kept on dialing. Soon Roy picked up.

"Ed, where are you? The Fuher is here and waiting!" Mustang whispered hurriedly. Someone kicked me in the stomach and I groaned and screeched in pain. "Ed, Edward are you there?"

"Roy- help- me…" The person kicked me harder and I screeched real loudly this time as something cracked.

"Ed where are you?" He shouted in the phone.

"In my ungh…" The phone died and the phone was taken from my ear.

"Edward Elric. I have been waiting for this day. Finally you will die and my master will enjoy to hear that you have been killed." I struggled but the restrictions on my feet and hands made so I could do no alchemy. I was doomed. A gun was pressed to my head and the safe lock was off. This was no joke. I laughed and swung my legs and kicked him in his sensitive area. As soon as this person was on the ground I bashed my two feet tied as one on his head and knocked him out. Another person came in and started to get the gun. But Alphonse came rushing in and fought them.

"Now, now. Stop fighting. This is great now I have both of the Elrics." I struggled and cussed. Then they tied Al up and ripped off Al's helmet and the guy pulled a pen out and reached toward Al's mark.

"No! Take me! Kill me! Don't touch him!" I yelled. The guy paused.

"You would rather die and have you brother live?" I nodded without a second thought. "Alright I can arrange that." He snapped his fingers and His men escorted Al out. The guy walked over to me. "I'm Leo, and I am going to kill you so slowly that you are going to wish my men had just shot you with the gun.

An hour later half of my bones were broken and I was cut almost all over my body. I was crying out with pain and yet I still burned with anger because I was helpless. Sunlight blinded me as more men came in and one of them yelled my name. I looked to see Roy standing over me untying my hands. Something kicked my head hard and I fell to the ground once again unconscious. "Edward!"

* * *

**Well how did ya like it? Good or bad? Well review and tell me what ya think!**

**Love,**

**AllieCat12343 or Alicia!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gate

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter was going to come out yesterday, but then my sister hogged the computer all night. So here it is now. :) Enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: As much as i want to i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

**Ed's POV:**

I felt a stabbing pain and saw a bright white flash. Then the gate appeared and it opened. I looked down and saw my body fading in and out of view. I looked back up to see a billion eyes staring at me and grinning mouths all giggling. _Why am I so calm? Am I dead? Shit! What happened?_ I took a step forward accepting whatever happened. The black arms and hands reaching out and took a hold of me. Each one grabbing one of my limbs.

They pulled me in slowly, taking their time. A flame color broke the arms away from me. The gate slammed shut and my body stayed solid and never faded. "Edward!" Cold. I was freezing when suddenly my body was inflamed with fire. "Ah! Edward!" Who was calling my name? Alphonse? Or was it Roy? I had no doubt in my mind that it was dad. A small black hole appeared and opened in the middle of the Gate's room. I peered into it to see what was inside there. Blackness. All that showed was blackness. Before I could take a step away it sucked me in. I was drowning in the blackness, falling, unconscious. I couldn't help but feel like something big was happening. Pain like no other seared through me. What the fuck was that?

**Roy's POV:**

I drew the transmutation circle with my chalk. After I was done I put Ed's dead, cold body in the middle of the circle. I added living things such as a flower and a captured butterfly with Edward's body in the middle. I pressed both my hands, palms down and squeezed my eyes shut. _Please, Please, Please work! _A flame colored light coursed its way around the circle and through all of the chalk lines. Finally something happened to Ed's body. Ed started to glow. "Edward!" I yelled hoping for a response. After waiting what seemed like a while it was just silence. My breath came hard and jagged as it left my slightly parted lips. Riza and Havoc broke the doors in as my left arm and right leg slowly vanished, looking like spirals shredding away from my body. So this is what Edward felt like. I thought gasping with pain. It hurt so much that I just wanted to scream as loud as my lungs and voice could go.

"Sir!" Riza rushed to catch me just as I fell. I looked up to see Riza looking worriedly down at me. I smiled weakly at Riza. "Aren't I suppose to catch you?" Riza looked off to where Ed lays. "Is he alright?" My voice was tight and hard to control with all the pain and fear. Riza smiled.

"Yeah _she's_ fine." She yelled orders at Havoc to go get Breda and pull the car over. Before I fell under the dark covers I saw Ed being carried into the car. There was breasts coming out of Ed's chest. And now hi- her face was more heart-shaped like a girls face. The eyes slightly bigger and the mouth filled out more. So Ed turned from being a guy to a girl. I fell unconscious with a sigh of relief and agonizing pain of getting picked up and shoved into the car. The last thing I could smell was Ed's scent of blood and mixed sweat. _Wow I am such a sissy falling unconscious cause of a little pain. _

**Ed's POV:**

I woke to a bright white room. I slowly opened my eyes fully and lifted my aching head. Turning my head to the left I was Roy in another bed next to me. Doctors…needles… ugh. I rested my head back down on the pillow. Was that all a dream? The gate and all? I had a feeling that it all happened but my brain said that it wasn't possible.

"So you're awake?" I turned to the right to see Alphonse had spoken in the shiny armor. My head throbbed with pain for turning my head so quickly. Alphonse was sitting in a chair by my side.

"Yeah I'm awake. Hey! Wh-" I stopped. My voice. What the hell? High- pitched voice? "Alphonse, what happened? Why is it that my head hurts? Why do I have these dreams of dying? And Roy calling me? Al! I'm scared. What's wrong with me?" My high- pitched voice went up yet another octave. Alphonse shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst and put my pressures on you. I'm sorry, Al." My voice lowered.

"Broth-" Al started, but Mustang interrupted him.

"Alphonse! Don't say a thing. Nothing at all!" Roy yelled, but not too loud.

I looked down to see what was weighing the top front of my chest, uncomfortably. I saw two small but a bit big lumps bulging out of my patient's gown. Girl instantly went through my mind. Girl? _I was a girl?_ "I-I'm a girl?" I looked over at Roy who was already looking at me grinning. But I saw pure joy about something in his eyes. Not amusement. But before Roy could answer me an nurse walked in. She walked over to my side and smiled.

"So it seems you've woken up. Ma'am we uh need to tell you to be more careful. You could've died." She smiled more and told me something, but I couldn't hear her. I looked over at Roy, who had a grim look on his face. I gasped shocked. Died. Why do I feel so shocked by this? The nurse put a new bag of medicine and it started to trickle into my veins. Death, Gate, Roy. How did these three things fit or even connect? Something Roy doesn't want me knowing, something no one will tell me. But what was it? The medicine the nurse gave me kicked in and made my eyes drag shut. I tried to call out to them that I would be awake in a little while. Besides I think my brain needs a little more reorganizing to do. I fell asleep with no struggles and dreamed about Winry, Alphonse, and granny.

* * *

**Alicia: So how'd ya like it? Well i am probably going to get the next chapter out soonish. ;) No promises on how soon though! **

**Unidentified Fan: B-But i want it out now! Please Alicia! *whines* **

**Alicia: No BUTS! Besides i still have to write it. :|**

**Unidentified Fan: Fine but i'm going to make you write it with my awesome mind powers. :D**

**Alicia's second soul: Nu uhhh im going to block you with my ... Alchemy powers and super mind control. *evil laugh* **

**Alicia: Okay... creepy. Well i hope you enjoyed it and please Review! *grin***

**(Ok so maybe i did write this whole scene out! So what, i thought it was pretty funny.) :P Not listening to mean comments if you have any. See - d(O.O)b - Headphones man. **


	3. Chapter 3:Automail and Friends

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long! Sorry sorry sorry! I've been busy. So here's the next chapter. A little something is starting now! :D I'm still working on whats goihng to happen next. And if you have any ideas that could help please review and put them in there. :) Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (as much as i want to.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Automail and Friends.

**Ed's POV:**

When I woke up the doctor came in and told me that once I ate I could go. The nurse walked in and pushing cart full of food. I looked over to see Roy propping himself up with his right arm. "Mmm. Food." Once the nurse put my tray of food on the portable table that pulled in front of me, she moved on to Roy. When Roy's food was in front of him, the nurse poured a glass of milk and set in front of him. She walked over to me and did the same. I smiled at her and thanked her. Once the door was closed I glared at the cup of milk.

"So we meet again! But I still won't drink you!" I laughed evilly. I heard Roy chuckle. I looked over at him with my glare. "What, stupid colonel bastard!" That caused him to laugh harder.

"You may be a girl now, but you still talk like the same old Ed." He paused to laugh some more. "And now your body's is just the right height." I shoved the portable table aside and jumped out of my bed.

"Who are you calling so short that only a microscope could see me?" I yelled. Roy just laughed shaking his head. That made my blood boil. Stupid bastard. Mustang always makes fun of me. I went over to Roy's bed and was about to punch the shit out of him when Alphonse yanked my arms back.

**Roy's POV:**

Roy covered his self up with his right arm. That was close he thought to himself. Ed doesn't know I have auto mail for a left arm and right leg. But he-she'll have to find out soon enough. Alphonse's metal suit seemed to fall apart when Ed grabbed and pulled at Alphonse's head. I only saw a metal chunk of Al when I connected to my head. I grabbed a fist full of mashed potatoes that were deadly cold and heated them in mid-air and chucked them at Ed's head. After three throws of mashed potatoes and Ed's face covered with mashed potatoes was I satisfied. I laughed real hard and couldn't stop even when tears were threatening to leak. Alphonse stepped between us just as Ed got back up.

"Stop! Roy I thought you were more mature than this!" Al said looking at me. Then he turned to Ed. "Sister you need to stop too." Ed glowered at Alphonse.

"Al. Stop calling me Sister. I am still your brother. Once I find a way to reverse this." Ed whispered to Al. He looked up at me. "And you. I know you are hiding something! It's kind of obvious!" Ed said raising her voice. I suddenly noticed the way Ed's golden locks of hair framed her face. Then Ed's eyes met mine and you could still see the fire in her beautiful colored eyes. I could drow- Wait. Why was I so interested in Ed all of a sudden? Was I getting feelings for her? Oh no. Something broke my chain of thoughts and I quickly looked away. Snapping my head away from Ed and Al.

**Ed's POV:**

Roy kept staring at me with something glowing in his eyes. I kept glaring at him, hoping I was going to take it away. The feeling it gave this body was bubbles in my stomach. My face was heating. Then Roy turned his head away from me. Once that happened I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know was stuck in my throat. A knock at the door broke the silence and caught my attention. I wiped my face off quickly with a napkin.

"Come in." Alphonse spoke. The door knob rattled as the person on the other side tried to open the door. Finally the door opened and Winry walked in. She stopped mid-step and saw mashed potatoes in my hair and bits of it on my face, and Al's head on the floor beside Roy. She looked at me and then Roy.

"What the heck happened? Roy why did you throw potatoes at Ed?" She looked at me and then saw the not touched milk sitting on the table. She frowned and then glared at me. "Ed… DRINK YOUR MILK DAMMIT!" I flinched and cowered there on the bed for a moment. I glared at her.

"Shut up! I won't drink it!" I yelled back. I stopped short to listen to my voice. It was hard to remember I had a screechy, girly, loud voice. It's so hard to remember I'm a girl now. Equivalent Exchange was a bitch sometimes. Winry ignored me and walked over to Roy's bed. She had her tools and everything with her. But why was she going over to Roy? The name made my stomach go wild and I blushed again. What the hell?

**Roy's POV:**

Winry walked over to me and set her case down. Even though I gave the warning glares and signs. They yelled 'DON"T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE LIMBS!' but she kept unloading her stuff out onto the mini table. I looked over at Ed and found her blushing furiously. I blushed back and avoided her gaze. Winry looked at me and spoke what I dreaded most. "Hello Sir. So are you ready for the best auto-mail ever?" She almost squealed. I nodded numbly. In the background I heard a gasp as Winry pulled the blankets off me, revealing my temporary metal left arm and right leg. I didn't look to see who ran out the room, because I already knew who it was already. I looked at Winry apologetically before I got up and ran out of the room after Ed. A bunch of the nurses tried to stop me but I refused. I wound up at the front door of the hospital, having searched the whole thing from the very top of the hospital to the very bottom, with no Ed. I walked out of the front door slowly and calmly. I looked around and saw a flash of gold when I was rotating. I turned to see up in a tree was Ed. I quietly climbed up the tree and sat down next to the crying Ed. I put my arm around her, not caring that this was just Ed in a girl body. She turned to look at me.

"Roy? Why didn't you tell me you lost two limbs? It's all my fault. You shouldn't have saved me!" Ed yelled at me sadly. I groaned and grabbed her shoulders. I pulled Ed into a friendly hug. _That's what this is, just a friendly hug._ But my heart told me otherwise.

"Ed look at yourself. First your brother, second me, third me being greedy and not wanting to lose a friend, and fourth I knew you would blame yourself." Ed broke down sobbing. A pair of arms wrapped around me tightly. Edward…

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Please tell me! I don't care if it's good or bad just let me know what ya think!**

**AllieCat12343**


	4. Chapter 4: Confused

**Hey Guys! Oh Jeez i feel so bad. I was gonna post this sooner, but then the tests at school came and i got interupted. And also i had writers block . Grrrr! Anywho. This chapter is sorta boring. But should give you guys an attempt to guess what's gonna happen next! XD Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own FMA in any way. :(**

* * *

Chapter 4: CONFUSION! (Bum bum bummmmmm) :D

Ed's POV

Roy was grimacing in pain as Winry put on his brand new automail. As Winry was putting in the last screw, which is the most painful, he was grinding his teeth so hard that his face was red. I snickered to myself when Roy passed out from the pain. Sweat was dripping from Roy's forehead, and for some reason I started blushing. My heart was pounding. Why do I keep blushing around Roy? Winry saw me blushing and smiled. There must be something wrong with my female body. Why would she be smiling if not? I should probably go look into it, in the library. Winry's hand went into my face. I snapped my head up. "Yeah?" I asked.

"So Ed, why were you two idiots grinning like dopes?" She spoke quietly. I just glared out the hospital window. I looked back at Winry who was staring at my bosom. I slowly covered my chest with my arms, embarrassed. Winry got twinkles in her eyes and she sat more straight. "Oh yeah, Edward we need to go shopping! For bras, pa-" She was interrupted my groans of no. "-nts, shirts, underwear, and of course make-up!" She continued. I smacked my hands to my face and was about to scream. Why now? I turned to face Winry with a glare. If looks could kill she would be on the floor motionless. I can't believe I used to like/ love her. I was such an idiot for her.

"No way! I'm not going anywhere!" I said when she finished up with Roy's right leg. She told the nurse to go grab my old clothes while digging in her suitcase. She must've found the thing she was looking for. She pulled out a bra. I slowly backed away. I felt my back hit the wall. Winry closed in on me and held it up against my own breasts.

"This is a B-Cup bra, but I'm not sure when we can get you a bra. We might have to change the size a little." She smiled as she fitted the bra against my chest properly. "Looks like you are bigger than me." I glared and then stopped when Winry pulled out her wrench. She put the bra in my hand and shoved me towards the patients bathroom. I went in there and locked the door.

In the bathroom, I took my shirt off. Looking in the mirror I saw my breasts and was surprised at what they actually looked like. The drawings I had seen in old pictures made them look more cartoonish. I looked at the bra in my hands and strapped it on. I looked at the straps on my shoulders, they were too tight. My breasts were popping out of the cloth. I tried to pull it up more but it snapped back at me. I yelped as it hit my shoulder with a sharp pain. "Ed! Are you alright in there?" Winry yelled outside the bathroom doors.

"Yeah!" I opened the door after a couple more minutes of getting used to the idea of wearing a bra. Winry was waiting in a chair. "Good?" She nodded.

Winry's POV:

I threw a pair of clothes at Edward and turned away, "Get your clothes on. We are going shopping in twenty minutes!" Edward flashed a look at me and then turned back towards the bathroom holding her clothes. Ed walked in and shut the door behind her. I turned to Roy seeing a slight blush on his face. I shrugged off my light sweater and put my hand to my forehead wiping off the remnants of sweat. A few minutes later Ed walked out of the bathroom and went straight toward her open book that was set aside earlier. She looked almost exactly how boy Ed used to be. Except for the two mounds popping out from her chest, the red jacket concealed her curves. The only thing that tipped Ed off too was his (or her) now girly face.

-*20 Minutes later*-

Edward turned towards the noise we heard while we were walking outside. There was a little girl running after us. She had yelled out, "WAIT!" We paused in our tracks and listened. She had black hair and had them in braids running down both sides of her head. There was a strange looking cat in her hands. She catched up with us and tried to breath normal. She looked up at us and smiled holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm May. I was uh hoping you would know where the Fullmetal Alchemist is? I heard rumors that he died…" Sadness filled her eyes. "I-Is it true?" She said sadly. As if she were about to cry. Ed looked at me shocked. I bent down and then patted her head.

"May it's nice to meet you. I know where the Fullmetal Alchemist is." I paused. "If you want know where… he is. You won't find him. He or uh she is in front of you." I smiled and pointed at Ed. "May meet the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric is now a girl." May stood there frozen in shock. Her jaw hitting the floor.

"H-How? This is not my Edward!" She turned away angry and ran back off somewhere. Ed looked at me sadly. I grabbed hi- her hand and pulled Ed towards the street.

We entered a shop titled 'Girl Fashion'. Ed just about killed me when I suggested it. She finally gave in when I told her that I would pay. We only walked at most two steps when a lady in a white summer dress walked over to us.

"Hello my name is Nora. How may I help you?" She smiled at us. I looked at Ed. Payback.

"Yeah I need help finding a really cute underwear and bra set for my friend over here." I said smiling innocently. Edward looked at me, jaw hitting the floor.

"W-Winry? What are you talking about?" Ed stuttered. I looked at Ed smiling. The lady called Nora nodded and asked what her bra size was.

"32, C" I spoke with confidence. She nodded again and led us towards the lingerie and asked if this was ok. I looked to see she was holding a Black lacey bra and a matching set of underwear. I nodded. "Perfect!" I almost yelled from being so excited.

Roy's POV:

I heard Ed slam the bathroom door shut once they came back. I was pretending to be asleep. My heart was still pounding from when Ed came out of the bathroom last time. His heart beat faster. Jeez! Every time I even think about it!

_**Flash Back Starts! **_

_Ed came out of the bathroom. "Good?" Winry nodded her approval. MY mind went blank when I saw what Ed was wearing. If I hadn't stayed pretending being asleep I probably would've been killed in a second, either by Winry's wrench or Ed's anger. _

_Ed came out of the bathroom in only a bra (which her boobs were popping out of!) and underwear. I could feel my face blushing and tried to control it when Winry walked over and took off her light sweater. I closed my eyes and acted like nothing happened. Ed took some clothes from Winry and then went back into the bathroom. I dozed off for a little bit after that. _

_I snapped up once Ed and Winry went out shopping. I looked over at the alarm clock. It read 2:21. Crap. _

_**Flash Back Ends**_

Someone was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes. "What?" I looked to see Winry's blue eyes staring at me.

"I want you to see Ed! She has a whole new wardrobe!" I slowly sat up. I saw Ed in a frilly black dress with a light white sweater over. I-It looked adorable. If I could I would've took a picture and sent to everyone I know, just so that they could see how adorable she was! I must've been gaping because Ed was getting flushed. I looked away and saw that Winry was studying me…. Study Ed. It was confusing. I laid back down into the bed and thought hard.

What the hell was happening to me?

And what did it have to do with Edward?

* * *

**Hola! So how'd you like it?**

**Random Reader: Add more, add more!**

**Alicia: I can't! Too busy!**

**Random #2: Come on! You made us wait almost a whole year! Write some more!**

**Crowd in the background: Add more! Add more! Add more!**

**Alicia: Grrrrrr. I'll try! But no guarantees!**

**Alicias other soul: Don't listen to them! Then they will know your weakness!**

**Alicia: *puzzled* Do y-you guys know my w-weakness? *scared***

**Random #1: No, we just want more fanfic! **

**Alicia: Ok! :)**

**(Ps: Yes I did make this up! But ya know what? I don't care! My fanfic! :PP Hehe! Anyone up to a contest?)**


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

**AN: Hey Guys! Ok So I FINALLY updated I know. You can hate me. But at least I didn't delete this story right? I was cosidering it. But I just wanted you all to know that I am very happy to say that I am going to try to make this story at least twenty chapters. :D Yay! Right? Maybe... I do not know how I am going to but I would like to thank a couple of People. **

***Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang**

***Sammie**

***Djinthehouse**

***HappyGilBird**

***kamuinoyume**

***PrinceDarkLink**

***EchoMyThoughts**

***WolvesAngelz**

**Thank you for all your generous reviews. ^/^ Made me happy, and want to continue the story, so Really everyone should Thank Everyone Above. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confession**

**Roy's POV:**

Still pondering on my thoughts from before I pulled my blanket over my flushed face to hide it from Ed and Winry. I didn't know what to think about the questions. What if I _liked_ Ed? I mean she is just one of my subordinates. She is isn't she? I pondered on the thought of if I should call Riza for help. I decided I would. "Winry?" I started. "Would I be able to go down to the phone booths? Or am I still not healed enough?" Winry thought for a moment and then came to my side.

"Let me check." She looked over my left arm and right leg to see if they were still bleeding. She looked at me and said, "Yeah, I suppose but how about you go down there in a wheel chair just in case." I nodded.

"Ok, thanks." She called for the nurse. She told the nurse to go get a wheel chair once she came in. She rushed out once again and came back with a wheel chair. I looked over to see why Ed was being so quiet. When I looked over at Ed our eyes met. She turned head away from me and I then realized Ed was blushing. I smirked.

"Ed? Why are you so flushed?" I heard Ed gasp at the question and smirked. Ed ignored me and went back to reading a book. I couldn't read the title but I would guess it was on human alchemy. I slowly stood up and limped with the support of Winry holding me over to the wheel chair. I told Winry I would be fine and that I would be on my way then.

I rolled myself to an elevator meant for the crippled. I wanted to punch the sign that read **Elevator CRIPPLES ONLY **I hated the word cripple. But I went into the elevator and pressed the main level floor. I waited for a minute and then rolled out when the elevator doors opened. I rolled up to the first available telephone booth away from people and dialed Riza's number. The dial tone started and waited for her to answer.

"Riza Hawkeye." She answered on the second ring.

"Riza, I need your help… I have a problem." I almost yelled into the phone. Riza chuckled in the background.

"I figured if you needed help from me then you had a problem." She laughed. "Anyways, what was the problem?" She asked.

"Well it involves Edward. Every time I see him I mean her, my chest constricts itself and feels like it's going to explode into bubbles of happiness. It's fucking weird." Riza laughed once more at what I said and then sighed.

"Sir, have you ever heard the word affection?" I pulled away from the phone and stared at. Then put it back to my ear.

"Of course!" It sunk in after a moment. "Wait! You think that this is one of _those_ cases?" I asked.

"I believe so, sir." She replied. I could almost swear she was smiling. Maybe I do like Ed… wait! What the hell? Hell no, how could I love such a flat chested, anger management, girl? And the girl's name is Ed! No. No. No. NO!

"AHH! Why?" I yelled into the phone. "Sorry, Riza. I just need some time to think this over. Bye."

"Bye, sir." Riza replied and I hung the phone up. I slowly rolled from the phone booth and steered towards the elevator. I pressed the number four and waited for the door to open and let me out of the cramped space. When the doors opened I rolled out fast and went down the hallway. Reaching the door I paused when I heard Winry and Ed talking.

"Winry! I do not love him! It's impossible!" Ed yelled.

"Well it's obvious! I'm a girl too! So just tell me the truth, you Baka!" I heard a smack and then Ed grunt.

"Fine! I like him! Is that a problem? Just don't tell Roy. Got that? Or no more tools." I heard Winry gasp and then Ed laughed. "Promise?"

"I promise, but you owe me big!-"Winry continued on about what her payment was and Ed stayed silent. I sighed and then knocked on the door after two minutes. Winry yelled something and then rushed and opened the door. But it wasn't Winry who opened the door, it was Ed. Edward flushed and then looked back at Winry. "Oh it's just you." Ed said, putting back on her scowl. I nodded and then rolled on in, not able to speak.

"Roy you ok? You look a little pale." Winry spoke as she put her hand on my forehead. I nodded.

"Just something Riza said to me. Nothing else. But thanks for your concern." I spoke quietly. Winry blushed and then nodded in content with my answer. I looked over at Ed who was back in the corner reading her book. I rolled over to Ed. "Hey Ed, you going to go back to being my subordinate or are you going to be going to stay with Rockbells?" I asked. Ed put down her book and looked at me. Our eyes met for a second and I could tell what Ed's answer was. I smiled and then tilted my head to the side, putting the puppy dog eyes on.

"I'm going to stay in central. I still haven't gotten Al's and I's bodies back to normal." She paused and then looked at Winry. "Sorry, Win." Ed then looked back at me, when Winry nodded. "Oh, Mustang, what did the Fuher Bradley want?" I looked down at my clothes, avoiding Ed's question. Wait why am I avoiding him? I looked back at him.

"Well the Fuher just wanted you and your brother to come and stay at my place. Only because before this accident happened you had said to him that you guys planned on staying in central and he asked me to let you guys stay, personally. I still don't understand why me. But anyways now that the situation has changed you and Al are most likely going to stay at Lt. Hawkeyes place." I looked over at Ed and saw surprise written all over her face. I laughed. There was a creak at the door and I abruptly went quiet. "Who's there?" I said.

"Roy! It's only me!" The door opened further to reveal Maes. I frowned. What's that idiot doing here? I looked over to see Ed smile over at Maes.

"Hey, Maes. How are you doing?" Ed said. Maes noticed Ed and then laughed.

"Roy! You finally have a girlfriend! Sooooo, when are you guys getting married?" Maes shook Ed's hand. Not realizing the blush that was hanging on hers and I's face. I held up my clenched fist. "Oh by the way, I'm Maes Hughes. Nice to meet you."

"You idiot. That's Edward." Maes looked back over at me and then to Ed's face, then repeated that a couple more times.

"What? Edward Elric? Well I feel like an idiot." Maes said laughing at himself. "But Edward, why didn't you tell me you were really a girl? I would've understood. Well it definitely explains why you're so short." I heard Ed yell something that I wish I didn't and then watched as Ed's fist met Maes' face. I laughed.

"Edward, calm down. Jeez only Fuher, Winry, and I know of the real situation. You didn't need to knock out Maes." Maes stood up and demanded an explanation.

**~~ Time Skip (an hour or so) ~~**

After Maes left a doctor came in. "Roy Mustang you are to stay here another night. After that tomorrow morning you can be released, if you wish. Edward Elric, under Fuher Bradley's order you are to return to duty tomorrow and take today as a rest day. And also before you go home you have to go see Fuher Bradley. You are to see him in one hour. You can now go home and get ready." After the doctor finished he left. Winry was still asleep on the couch, no point in waking her up. I looked over at Ed and whispered. "Ed, are you going to go see Fuher?" Ed looked at me and then nodded.

"Tell Winry that I had to leave for business and I'll see her for dinner tonight. And Mu-Roy can you take care of her?" I nodded in shock. Ed said my first name for the first time. Or it felt like it anyway. She stood up after gathering her things, which were pretty much her old clothes when she was a boy and then the clothes she recently got. After that she looked at me. "Bye, Mustang." She spoke before she opened the door and left. I sighed. She was back to calling me by my last name. Damn.

**Edwards POV:**

I walked into my apartment and fell down to my knees. Memories started to flood my mind. The pain I had felt from that night kept on running through me. It was like I was reliving everything.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I reached my room and unlocked the room. "Al?" No answer. "AL!" Still no answer. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Al!" I yelled and yet no answer. A rock clamped on my head and I fell to the floor unconscious._

_Awhile later someone was kicking my ribs. "Get up you bastard and fight like a man!" A males voice yelled. I winced but got up with my blood boiling._

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?" I was getting ready to punch this person in the face when something stopped me. I froze. What the fuck? I pulled harder to move but something was holding me back. I turned to see a guy I'd never seen before pulling me away from the scene, only to tie me up to the wall. A phone pressed to my ear and the phone kept on dialing. Soon Roy picked up._

_"Ed, where are you? The Fuher is here and waiting!" Mustang whispered hurriedly. Someone kicked me in the stomach and I groaned and screeched in pain. "Ed, Edward are you there?"_

_"Roy- help- me…" The person kicked me harder and I screeched real loudly this time as something cracked._

_"Ed where are you?" He shouted in the phone._

_"In my ungh…" The phone died and the phone was taken from my ear._

_"Edward Elric. I have been waiting for this day. Finally you will die and my master will enjoy to hear that you have been killed." I struggled but the restrictions on my feet and hands made so I could do no alchemy. I was doomed. A gun was pressed to my head and the safe lock was off. This was no joke. I laughed and swung my legs and kicked him in his sensitive area. As soon as this person was on the ground I bashed my two feet tied as one on his head and knocked him out. Another person came in and started to get the gun. But Alphonse came rushing in and fought them._

_"Now, now. Stop fighting. This is great, now I have both of the Elrics." I struggled and cussed. Then they tied Al up and ripped off Al's helmet and the guy pulled a pen out and reached toward Al's mark._

_"No! Take me! Kill me! Don't touch him!" I yelled. The guy paused._

_"You would rather die and have you brother live?" I nodded without a second thought. "Alright I can arrange that." He snapped his fingers and His men escorted Al out. The guy walked over to me. "I'm Leo, and I am going to kill you so slowly that you are going to wish my men had just shot you with the gun._

_An hour later half of my bones were broken and I was cut almost all over my body. I was crying out with pain and yet I still burned with anger because I was helpless. Sunlight blinded me as more men came in and one of them yelled my name. I looked to see Roy standing over me untying my hands. Something kicked my head hard and I fell to the ground once again unconscious. "Edward!"_

_~~Flashback End~~_

I looked back over at the clock. It read thirty-seven minutes past two. I was to meet the Fuher at three. Shit! I must've dozed off! The uneasy feeling remained in the pit of my stomach as I got ready to go. I put on my usual attire from when I was a boy. I looked at the clock and then reached for the door handle. Five minutes to reach the Fuher. Ah, dammit! I opened the door and then ran out locking the door quickly and ran like the wind. I made it to the Fuher's office just as the clock rang three. I knocked on the door. "Come in, Edward." I sighed and then put on a serious face and walked in casually. "Sit down." The Fuher who was sitting at his desk pointed at once of the leather chairs. I nodded and moved towards the chair. I sat down and asked.

"You called for me?" The Fuher noticed that I wanted to get straight to the point.

"Yes. I wanted you to do something for me." He replied, finally serious.

"What is that?" I asked curiously. I looked at Fuher Bradley twiddle with his hands.

"Well I wanted you to go live with Lt. Hawkeye, if you are still going to stay in central…" I nodded. "Well then I wish for you to go live with Lt. Hawkeye, so we have more room for the soldiers we have just recruited." He continued not really asking me, more like telling me, that I either have to or else I would be transferred to a different Head Quarters.

"Sir, if I may, I would like to request to live with Colonel Roy Mustang." I looked back up at the Fuher and saw the curiosity in the Fuher's eyes. I blushed slightly.

"May I ask why?" Fuher Bradley replied.

I sighed. I knew he would ask. "Well I would rather prefer it. Mostly because I have stayed at Lt. Hawkeyes place before and it was small for Al and I." Fuher Bradley nodded.

"If you wish, then I supposed you can." I smiled.

"Thank you, Sir. And can you please not tell Colonel Mustang about my request?" I asked. I hated referring to Mustang as Colonel Mustang; it's too formal in my opinion for such a loser like him.

"Fine." The Fuher said nodding.

"Thanks again, Fuher Bradley" I smiled.

**~~Time Skip (The next day, Place: HQ) ~~**

**Roy's POV:**

I looked over to Ed who was currently sitting in front of my desk. "Edward, you are to get your stuff along with Al's and transfer them to my place. Got that? You are to be done by tonight. So you can get to sleep." I said.

"Fine, fine, but why me? Why do I have to stay at your place?" Ed yelled. I smirked. Edward was playing me, since I already know he requested to stay at my place.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Oh and one more thing, Colonel, I promised not to tell but it seems that Edward Elric has grown to like you more than Lt. Hawkeye. Edward requested to stay at your place rather than Lt. Hawkeyes place." Fuher Bradley laughed. I nodded and smirked. _

"_Well if that's all I should go tell Edward that he is to stay at my place." The Fuher nodded. I stood and then left the room after a small bow._

_~~Flashback End~~_

"Also Ed, one of the guards was listening in on you and Fuher Bradley's conversation and reported to me that you requested to live with me." I smirked. "Is this true?" Edward blushed and then looked down at her clothes.

"W-Who told you that, I-I wouldn't ask for something so stupid." Ed replied stuttering. I laughed quietly.

"Come on, Ed. No need to be shy, so why did you ask for me?" I asked more forcefully. Edward stood up and kicked the door open. I yelled something incoherent at Ed who turned back at me with small things glinting in her eyes. Tears?

"IDIOT! I asked because I think I may love you!" Ed yelled back to me who was probably gaping. And with that Ed slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Thanks once again! And Also please don't kill me, I had to be mean. Or else no one would read the next chapter. So thats the Cliffhanger. :PP Anways See ya soon! **

**-HelloKittyLover12343**

**( PS: I will not write the next chapter till I get at least five reviews. I won't even write anything or come up with ideas. Yup I'm mean. :D )**


	6. Chapter 6: Forbidden to Forget Part 1

**AN: Hey so here's part 1 of the story. I have this half down and thought I would put it up. I still have to work on part 2 though. :/ Sorry I am slow. But as promised there is going to be ruffly 6,000 words.**

**Word Count (For this half): 3,338**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, although I can dream, can't I?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forbidden to Forget

Ed's POV:

"Ed! Wait!" I turned my head to see Roy halfway through the doorway with his arm out-stretched toward me. I turned my head back to the front to see the whole office looking at me. Havoc had his mouth open, his cigarette on the desk, long forgotten. Riza had stopped filing papers, but instead if a shocked look, she was smiling. I looked over to see Breda grinning wickedly and Fury was groaning, while pulling out his wallet. I smirked and then turned back to Roy.

"I've been meaning to test out my new automail…" I trailed off when Roy's face twisted into confusion. I clapped my hands together and watched the alchemized floor flash into a fist and punch Roy's unexpecting face. Ouch! That had to of hurt. I heard and saw Roy get smashed through the door and the wall leading outside. The fist opened and then grabbed Roy before he could fall to his death. It brought him back through the two holes and whilst coming back I could hear Roy cursing a storm, when he got closer, as well as the snickers emanating from behind me. I laughed hard, so hard tears threatened to bare their presence from behind my eyes.

I moved towards Roy and crouched down so we were face to face. "No one makes the Fullmetal Alchemist cry, Bastard!" I shouted with venom, but only loud enough for everyone surrounding us to hear and to see Roy flinch, which he did. Laughing I stood back up and turned back towards the door and started to walk towards the exit. I reached out my hand and grabbed the door knob, but before I could twist and turn the knob the door swung open and Armstrong crushed me into a hug. I gasped at the sudden embrace and then choked on nothing. "A-Arm-mstro-ong can't br-ea-eath!" I gasped out in short breaths. Armstrong laughed and then let me out of his bone crushing hug. I breathed in the sweet oxygen and looked up at Armstrong.

Armstrong who was now crying and sparkling grabbed both of my hands and spoke, "Oh Edward Elric! I am so glad the bonds of Death have been broken and you have been able to breath in Life's sweet aroma!" I glared at him and then tried to push past him. Annoyance ran through me as Roy ordered Armstrong to pick me up to prevent my leaving. Armstrong as faithful to Roy as ever grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder like a rag doll. I struggled to get out of his hold, seeing as my ass was showing everyone it's presence. Yes, I know how strange it is, that I was wearing a skirt, well blame it on the damn Fuher Bradley. I growled at the thought of everyone ogling my female ass.

I turned my head and saw Breda, Fury, and Havoc holding their noses and at that my face turned red. Blushing, I turned my head the other way and saw Roy also holding his nose. At that moment Winry came in casually and then froze. She saw me dangling on Armstrong's shoulder and then saw all of the men's faces and realization spread across her face. She looked at Armstrong in the face. "Armstrong, sir, can you let go of Ed, please? I think her rump is getting a tad bit cold." Winry spoke gently, but it sounded threatening. I suppose I was the only one who could tell that her eyes looked steely because I was so used to seeing them like this when she would get mad at me. Armstrong shocked me by laughing and then most of all he shook his head… unruffled by her aura. Oh no… he was a dead man… Roy burst out laughing and took a step forward.

"Good job, Armstrong. Can you please take her into the office, Armstrong?" Roy grinned and then turned away from everyone and went into the office. Armstrong slowly followed, due to my struggling, and set me down on the couch in Roy's office. Roy made it obvious that he wanted me to fix the holes that I had created. And so I clapped my hands with a sigh and then everything slowly fixed itself. I growled when Roy told me to sit down and then tried to get out of the now fixed door, only to have Roy tell Armstrong to keep down. If looks could kill Roy would be on his way to hell right now. "FULLMETAL! You are on a work schedule so respect your commanding officer!" Roy yelled.

"And since when has that ever happened?" I yelled back. "Bastard…" I whispered under my breath. Armstrong let go of me and I jumped up. "I've realized things between us just won't work, Roy. So please just let me go. I want to go talk to the Fuher about my living arrangements." I realized what I said and snapped my mouth shut, shutting myself up. I looked over at Roy who was glaring at something on the floor. He looked up at me, noticing my stare, his face softened almost instantly and he smiled gently. Armstrong who was long forgotten, noticed the tense air and left us alone, exiting the room.

"Edward if you truly wish to go then I won't hold you back. But before you do I'd like you to listen to what I have to say." He paused, waiting for a reply. I nodded. "Since you died I wanted so badly for you to come and break down my door, just to see your face lit with life. Even if you were angry, you'd still be alive. Although you were only gone for three hours, it was enough to open my eyes. And during that time I realized that I was depressed, no, not just depressed, I literally cried for a good hour before Riza held her gun to my face, just so I would stop. And when the transmutation worked I almost cried with joy. My precious person, who I'd been looking for, when it was right in front of me, had returned. Edward what I'm trying to say is that I love you!" As Roy finished I could feel tears running down hot down my cheeks and I let them stay there.

"I lov-" I was interrupted when Havoc burst into the office. I glared at him.

"Sir! The guy that killed Edward is dead! We found his body outside of the Central Borders. He was killed. Cold-blooded murder." Havoc reported. "Also we believe we have found the hide out where this guy, Leo, lived. But there is signs that there is more than one guy to this plot, sir. And we think they are after Edward." Havoc spoke more quiet at this part, as if to keep me from hearing. Roy glanced over at me and then smirked at me. He turned his head back to Havoc's confused face.

"Thank you, Havoc. I will be out in a moment." Roy smiled a genuine smile at him and then shooed him away with his hand. Havoc left after saluting Roy and I, leaving us alone. "Now where were we?" I felt my face heating up and I looked down. Roy walked around his desk and then folded me into a hug. "We can try. I promise to never break your heart, Edward Elric. Please come over to my place after you leave and get settled in. I will be there around six tonight okay?" I nodded and then closed the gap between us. When our lips touched my breath hitched and I felt electricity shock through me. I pulled away when I heard someone knock. I composed myself, since during our brief kiss Roy had his hands tangled in my hair. I smiled over at Roy who was flushed and then nodded. "Yes? Come in!" Roy yelled through clenched teeth.

The door swung open to reveal Maes. I grinned and then told Roy I'd see him later. At that I left the two alone and walked into the open offices.

"So Boss, would you mind telling us what happened so we can figure out who won?" Breda asked, grinning lazily at me. I face him and then walked over to him.

"Where's the notebook?" I asked, holding my hand out. Breda nervously pulled it out and then placed it in my hand. He showed me to the page where the bets were placed about Roy and me. I looked through and saw the one that closely matched what happened and took a pen out of Breda's hand. I circled it and handed it back, smirking. Riza had won that one. Breda groaned and then told the results.

"Apparently they had a make out session." At that Fury groaned as well and took out his wallet, Breda did the same. I just smirked at some of the amused looks from Havoc, Breda, and Riza. As I walked past Riza I smiled at her.

"Good guess." I said and then went through the doors. Shutting the door I ran into Alphonse who was sitting down against the wall. "Hey, Al." I said. I saw Al look up at me and then stand.

"Brother, what took you so long, I have been waiting a hour! Armstrong came out a while ago saying that love has sprung…?" I just frowned at that. I started to walk towards the exit of the headquarters, whilst explaining to Alphonse. "Well you see I think Roy and I are dating…" Alphonse squealed.

"I knew it!" I looked at him shocked at how he responded.

"What do you mean, Al?" Al just laughed and kept on walked, leaving me frozen in my place.

After a long walk to the hotel we were currently placed in, we packed our stuff (which wasn't much) and booked out of it. Thanking the owner for such hospitality. When we walked out of the hotel we were carrying four suitcases. Two of which were filled with books and research material, the other two were with my spare automail parts and clothes. We made it to Roy's house. And boy was it big! I couldn't wait to see how messy and unorganized his house is! I rang the doorbell and then waited with Al.

We heard footsteps before the door opened, showing Roy. He smiled at me and Al. "Come on in." Roy said holding the door open so we could get in easier. I walked in and froze. His place was spotless! Organized as well! I looked to my right and saw a staircase leading upstairs. To my left was the kitchen. Right in front of me was a hallway with four doors. "Here I'll take your things." Roy said and then took the two I was carrying and led us up the stairs to a bedroom. "This room will be your own, Alphonse. Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yes it's perfect! How did you remember that I loved cats?" Alphonse asked. Roy just laughed and continued to lead me to my room. Alphonse lost in his room full of cat stuff. He took me to a room a couple doors away from Al's. My bedroom had a desk , bed, drawer, and ten book shelves filled to the very brink with books and research. My eyes widened and I turned to Roy.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" I shouted. Roy smiled and placed his hand under my chin and then placed his lips on mine. I sighed and then placed my arms around his neck, pulling us closer. After a minute of short sweet kisses I heard Alphonse and groaned, would we ever be alone? Roy stepped back. I winked at him just as Al came in.

"Hey brother, I am going to go see Maes, he asked to talk to me. Um I'll see you two later, okay?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Just be sure to pick something up to eat for us… if that's ok with you Al…?" I trailed off. Al just nodded before he headed out. We smiled at each other when we heard the front door slam shut.

~~Time Skip~~

I ran from his house, how could this have happened? I thought he loved me. Obviously I was wrong. But then again he did hurt me.

_~Flashback Begin~_

_He asked for entrance into my mouth and I gladly allowed him. His tongue swiftly entered and he moved it around, as if to memorize every dip and ruffle in my mouth. I groaned into the kiss when his hands found my nipples and played around. Oh my- Jeez! He's making me lose my mind! It's better than I ever could have imagined! I pulled away slightly, noses still touching, for a gasped breath. He smiled at me and chuckled breathily. I frowned._

_"What?" His response was to peck me on the cheek with his soft lips. If I was worrying about anything it disappeared right there. God, I love him so much._

_"I love you, Edward Elric." He spoke quietly. I blushed and then kissed him once again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer and to deepen the kiss. He tasted so good. He was my one and only. I wish this moment could last forever. I smiled and thought that nothing would break this moment. But god was I wrong. The phone rang and he pulled away from me .Answering it._

_"Roy Mustang." He listened and while he did he visibly paled. What was wrong? "I uh yeah I'll be there. Sorry I completely forgot. Sorry Veronica." I slowly fit it together. He missed his date. But he told her he was going to be there soon. Shit! I knew he could never love me as much as the all the women. I felt my eyes sting and stifled my sob with my hand, which was shaking. I got up and ran from the room, ignoring the yells Roy was making for me to come back._

_~Flashback End~_

I walked into an alley way trying to catch my breath. I gasped for air, gulping it in, whilst breathing out the carbon. I didn't know what happened but suddenly everything went black. Oh shit.

O.o.O

When I came to I was aware of two things, one, my limbs were tied to bed posts, and two, there were ten people in the room with me. What the hell? I started to struggle to get free. Just what the hell happened?

One man walked forward. He stepped into the light, revealing white hair and red eyes. Ishvalan. He grinned at my struggling. "Still alive and kicking, man I love this already. Edward you don't know me, but I know you well. We'll introduce ourselves. I am Haseo Naiko. The person to my left at the very end is Misao Hiu. The person next to her is Kyo Hiu. The person next to him is Aura Velgef. The person to my far right is Shugo Naiko. Next to him would be Reno Naiko. Then Kite Naiko, and then right next to me is Oaka Velgef. You are probably wondering why I am telling you all of this… well you see we know you'll join us. Leo was my brother, but I had to kill him, you see he tried to murder you, somehow you are a girl now."

I then realized that I could feel a current of cold wind on my stomach and looked down to notice. I was naked. I felt my face heat up and tried to close my legs as far as they could. "You bastard!" I yelled. I struggled to get out. I stopped when I heard the door open and saw everyone but Haseo leave. He walked over to me, grinning wickedly.

"We want you to help kill everyone who helped kill my country! I know you have the same sick feeling as we do!" He yelled at me. I closed my eyes and then kept quiet. I did feel disgusted with what happened, but not at the people who did it. They were only following their duties.

"Bastard! It may have been wrong and disgusting with what happened in Ishval but the men and women who served and did what they did, had no choice! So I do not want to help you, I refuse! I demand you let me go before I fucking kill you myself! I have ways!" I yelled, finally breaking. I was struggling more when I heard the door open. I looked to see Shugo walk in. I frowned. What the hell was next? I heard Haseo laugh and then bend down next to me.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to convince you. Won't we, Shugo?" Haseo asked more loudly. I looked over to where Shugo was standing and saw him nod. I looked around the room for the first time and noticed I was on a metal bed. The walls around me were covered in gray tarp. The only exception was the door where a tiny bit of light escaped from beneath and glared in. Being distracted I didn't notice Haseo inject me with something till it was too late. SHIT! I tried to yell out but the he put his hand over my mouth, silencing me.

I felt my mind go hazy, but I stayed awake through the whole thing. He soon had a stick in his hand. He, along with Shugo started to beat me. I couldn't do anything, being bound to the metal bed and with whatever he put in me, I couldn't even move. Only blink and breath. I could still feel the pain, and each hit had more tears flowing out of my swollen eyes, as they hit me all over. After a while I blacked out from the pain, and knew that they would continue to beat me till they were satisfied with me being out like a light.

O.o.O

When I woke up the next day, I woke up from the sound of a door opening. I winced at the pain and tried to move my head to see who was coming in. It was that lady, Oura? No Aura! She walked in with a tray and set it down on the small table next to me. She walked over cautiously and then slowly undid my binds. What was she doing? "W-What are you doing?" I asked slowly, only because by lips were bruised. She looked over at me and then smiled.

"I thought you should have a chance to eat. Why would you like to bound to that uncomfortable bed?" She asked. I shook my head. She smiled. "I am only doing this because I was also brought here like you, you see my dad was an Ishvalan and I was depressed on how he died. But at first I didn't want to join, I still don't but they beat me and then raped me. I gave up and joined. I don't want you to have the same fate as I did, Alchemist. So I am going to give you energy and then get you out of here as soon as possible." I smiled.

"Thank you, Aura." I whispered. She nodded at me and then gave me the tray. The tray had pancakes galore on it. I gripped onto the tray set on my lap and dug in. I had to have Aura help me hold on the fork at some times because of how hurt I was. I ate them and when I had the first bite, I almost moaned with how good they were. These were the shit! I had to ask what the secret ingredient was, so I could have Al make these.

The door knob slowly started to turn and I looked at Aura who's face reflected mine, horror. The door opened and we both gasped.

* * *

**Sooooooo how'd ya like it? I know I left ANOTHER cliff hanger, but that's only because I love you guys so much. :) Anways next half will only appear on here if I get 5 reviews. So hurry and review! I don't care if they are all from one person just get them out there!**

**Love you,**

**HelloKittyLover12343**


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

**Chapter 6: Part 2- And the plot thickens!**

**Previously: **

**"W-What are you doing?" I asked slowly, only because by lips were bruised. She looked over at me and then smiled.**

**"I thought you should have a chance to eat. Why would you like to bound to that uncomfortable bed?" She asked. I shook my head. She smiled. "I am only doing this because I was also brought here like you, you see my dad was an Ishvalan and I was depressed on how he died. But at first I didn't want to join, I still don't but they beat me and then raped me. I gave up and joined. I don't want you to have the same fate as I did, Alchemist. So I am going to give you energy and then get you out of here as soon as possible." I smiled.**

**"Thank you, Aura." I whispered. She nodded at me and then gave me the tray. The tray had pancakes galore on it. I gripped onto the tray set on my lap and dug in. I had to have Aura help me hold on the fork at some times because of how hurt I was. I ate them and when I had the first bite, I almost moaned with how good they were. These were the shit! I had to ask what the secret ingredient was, so I could have Al make these.**

**The door knob slowly started to turn and I looked at Aura whose face reflected mine, horror. The door opened and we both gasped.**

* * *

Edward's POV:

When shock of being caught unbound wracked through me and left just as soon as it had come, I focused in on who was standing in front of the opened door. My brain, still trying to recover from the adrenaline of being caught, could not remember where I had seen the man before, much less who he was. The clearing of a throat pulled me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see the old man lick his lips and open his mouth to speak. "Aura, I thought you had finally seen the truth, but now I understand I was fooled." The elder man shuffled a bit with his walking stick. "Well, Aura, I suppose it's only right to have you _train _some more with Haseo." The man seemed finished. His brows were furrowed as if the decision was a hard one to make.

I turned my head slowly over to where Aura was now standing rigid with fear. Her red eyes were wide; sweat was beginning to form on her brow. The room was silent, so silent that her quiet gasps of horror were very audible, I could've swore that they could even hear my own heartbeat that was out of control. A loud clank sounded behind us, thus making Aura snap out of her fear filled thoughts. She moved in front of me and took on a fighting stance. I attempted to sit up and move out of bed to only fall back down with a groan of pain. Who knew that having a few extra pounds weighing in the front of my chest would be so sensitive and heavy?

Aura, who must've heard my soft gasp of pain, looked back over at me. Though I had a feeling she was looking for something more than just to see if I was okay, because soon after her eyes hardened to a steely, deep red as if she had found a hidden message in my gasp that gave her, her resolve. She turned back to the old man, her lips tugging up into a smirk. "I think it's wrong that the way we are trying to convince Edward of joining us, what makes it okay to beat her into submission? Certainly our own God would not condone to this behavior! Especially in His name. Surely, you His Prophet would know the difference between right or wro-" During her rebellious speech I had my eyes lulling shut from exhaustion, so when her voice was cut off I instantly snapped my head up to see why, only to find that she could no longer speak, she was incapable. The old man was no longer in front of the door from before, but was now in front of Aura with his hand wrapped around her throat. He was squeezing the breath out of her before they gave life to the string of vowels waiting to form the end of her speech.

"Enough." The old man whispered before dropping her to the ground where she sat still, her chest rising and falling quickly with much needed air. He turned to where I was and looked at me far longer than I was comfortable with, only to turn right back to Aura. Her white hair sticking to her forehead from the fear and stress of not being able to breath. "You will go into the main hall and tell Haseo what you have done so that he may train you some more." The tone of his voice was a clear dismissal. Aura looked over at me with worried eyes, clearly looking for a sign that I'd be okay, I nodded; I could handle this guy, no problem. That is if I weren't all ready tired and beaten. Aura shakily stood on her feet and walked out the door into the lit hallway.

Taking a deep breath, wincing at the pain from my sore throat, I looked over to where the aged man was and did my best to look as brave as I could. Meeting his eyes I finally found the name that had been stuck at the tip of my tongue. Of course! The Prophet, "Logue Lowe."

* * *

**Oaka's POV: **

Walking through the halls of the grey plastered building, I had my mind set on one room, or rather on one person. Haseo. Just what the hell was he thinking? The whole gig of beating up another chick, beating her into submission was just wrong. There were much better ways to gain Edward's help. As I walked up to the holding room, I noticed Aura walking a bit in a daze out to the right of the door. I moved quickly to where she was, grabbing her arm in the process. "Hey, what's going on? You look a bit pale.." She turned to me with worried eyes, and looked over to the door behind me before tears started filling her eyes. Soon after the first tear, many followed. Aura, who had been a strong figure in my mind and had been strong through everything that's been thrown at her, clutched onto my shirt and burrowed her face into my chest sobbing. "Shhh, hey, don't cry.." I said, trying to be calming by rubbing my hands in slow circles around her back. Gently, I lifted her face to look up at me. "Tell me what's going on, I thought everything was handled, that Haseo had his fill...?"

Aura hiccuped and attempted to speak, only to release a held back sob. I stopped rubbing her back and pulled her closer into a hug. After a minute or two she pulled away and looked at me with red-rimmed eyes. "I-I just w-wanted to help, and then he, he grabbed my throat and.." she trailed off. "I'm worried about Edward, this just isn't right. Not at all." she ended.

I nodded, I understood. "Who? Who grabbed your throat?" I asked, but before Aura had a chance to answer there was a loud bang that ricocheted off of the walls. Startled, I quickly snapped around and peeked into the holding room.

Edward was on the rumpled bed, grasping her torso which bled crimson. Standing over her was Logue holding a gun and saying something. I leaned in closer and listened.

"-just get rid of you. For some reason Haseo seems to think that you are the answer to all our problems. That if we had someone like you supporting, somehow, we'd be saved. But I refuse to have some Alchemist scum like you contaminate and taint our sacred grounds, then in the end ultimately destroy our whole race." He spat on the ground beside Edward and then raised his gun once more. "I will just have to get rid of you before you do any more damage."

A chuckle escaped Edwards lips, after a while changing into a full blown laughter. She smirked, cracking open the healed split in her lip. "I'm the filth?" She blasted out laughing again. Pulling her hands away from her torso, she moved to sit up. Logue moved quicker than anyone thought he could and slammed forward, grabbing Edward's hair and pulling her up closer to him. I looked over to Logue's hand holding the gun, it was firmly to the side of Edward's head, Logue's finger over the trigger.

"Now tell me if I am wrong, Edward, but I don't think the Fullmetal Alchemist can escape death this time..." Logue laughed.

The next sound that could be heard was a gunshot's bang echoing around the room and hallways.

* * *

AN: So even though I said a much longer version of this would be put out three months ago, I realize I probably disappointed some... Well here it is. Somewhat unfinished, and not really polished up, but here is some of it. Now, I'm not going to say I'll have the next chapter up soon, because in the end it really kind of counts on when I get a break, if I feel like I have ideas, or if something comes up or not… so I apologize for the cliffhanger and for the probable long wait.

Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me how I can improve my writing (it isn't looking too good) and give me some ideas you guys have! Thanks!

Alice 3


End file.
